Madrugar
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred vuelve a gritar una vez más, despertando a Arthur. Lo hace madrugar despertando con un muy malhumor, pero...el que madruga, Dios le ayuda. ¿Verdad, Alfred? *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son creación de Don Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**Advertencias: **Nada. Am…tal vez un poco cursi a la mitad =D

.

* * *

><p><strong>Madrugar<strong>

**.**

Grita.

Alfred vuelve a gritar una vez más, despertando a Arthur, quien yace a su lado. Abraza la almohada, porque tiene miedo, algo que jamás aceptará en toda su vida, menos siendo un héroe. Los héroes no tienen miedo. Muchos menos admitirlo ante el inglés. Humillarse así, jamás.

―Demonios Alfred, ¿puedes dejar de gritar? Duérmete de una vez, _bloody hell. _―pero tendrá miedo del británico si lo saca de quicio por no dejarlo dormir. Si Arthur no duerme bien, es terrible.

―_I can't._ ―dice acercándose un poco al mayor, ya que la oscuridad por todos los rincones de la habitación le intimida.

Inglaterra suspira. ―Te dije que no vieras películas de terror a altas horas de la noche. Pero claro, el muy inepto no me hace caso.

Alfred se cansa a veces con que Arthur le recrimine una y otra vez con que no debe ver esas películas en la noche. ¿Tendría que verlas en el día? ¡Eso no tendría sentido! Para disfrutar las películas de miedo debe verse en la noche para sentir la adrenalina, algo que Arthur no entiende por ser aburrido.

―Vuelve a dormir ―ordena el mayor regresando a acostarse bajo las sabanas, esperando que el menor le haga caso―. No quiero otro escándalo.

Dicho lo último, Estados Unidos recuesta la cabeza en la almohada. Se abraza un poco. Frunce el ceño a causa de las imágenes que van apareciendo en su recién comenzado sueño. ¡Vamos, no puede despertar otra vez a Arthur! ¡Debe ser fuerte! ¡Debe ganar! ¡Una puta pesadilla no le ganará!

Cuenta ovejitas.

Una ovejita…

Dos ovejitas…

Tres ovejitas…

Cuatro zombis acercándose con una sierra eléctrica…

― ¡Ahhhh! ―el terror del americano se escucha retumbando en los oídos de Inglaterra.

― ¡Demonio Alfred, cállate! ―ya no da más. Se harta, y bastante, incluso le lanza una almohada en la cara.

―Es que…

―Me harté.

¿Qué le hará hacer? Alfred observa la expresión exasperada de su pareja. Siente que le va golpear o lo hará dormir afuera con el perro. Entonces, Arthur se le acerca extendiendo el brazo a su cuerpo.

Traga.

Su cuerpo es tirado.

―Ven aquí ―de un segundo a otro se lleva a Estados Unidos sobre su pecho, recostándose―. Espero que con esto te calmes y me dejes dormir.

No esperaba tal movimiento. Ahora se encuentra sobre el cuerpo del mayor, oyendo el latido de su corazón y la respiración, además del calor corporal que está muy cómodo, sin tener las ganas de alejarse. Alfred se acurruca y lo abraza un poco. Ahora sí que dormirá bien, más que bien. Soñará con cositas lindas, y por qué no, muchos Arthur's tirándose encima para abrazarlo.

Suspira contento.

Mientras que Alfred duerme feliz de la vida, sin pesadillas, seguramente Arthur amanecerá con ojeras y con cara de zombi.

Y es así.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja se topa en la cocina (Alfred se había levantado más temprano). El menor lo mira. Le basta unos segundos para no aguantar la risa.

― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Arthur, mírate la cara! ¡Es como si no hubiera dormido nada! ¡¿Tuviste pesadillas? ¡Jajajajajaja~!

―Grrr~… ―aquel ruido que parece gruñido de perro, es de un Arthur enojado apunto de decirle que por culpa de ese emancipado, está con esa cara.

―Bueno, yo me voy ―se le aproxima inclinando el cuerpo para besarle la mejilla―. Aprovecha de recuperar el sueño, _okey?_ _Bye, bye!_ ―se va. Cierra la puerta dejando al británico solo en la cocina.

Empuña las manos. Surca los labios. Planea su venganza.

―Esta noche te haré madrugar, Alfred.

Luego se prepara una taza de té.

El que madruga, Dios le ayuda, _¿verdad, Alfred?_

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Arthur tendrá su venganza? ¿Podrá hacer madrugar a Alfred? ¿Y con qué? (xD) Iba hacer algo más cursi y protector sobre Arthur hacia Alfred, pero el miedo de Alfred en despertar en la noche por las pesadillas, me ganó. Es un miedoso, pero no lo reconoce. Eso me gusta de él.

La próxima semana comenzaré con terminar los oneshots que tengo, el 21 salgo de vacaciones y mi vida regresará a ser la de antes :3

Me disculpan si no conteste el fic anterior de la pareja donde aparece Japón, más tarde lo haré.

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos, cuídense, bye bye!

**Review's?**

**Para que ambos madruguen ésta noche y otras más**

**:3**


End file.
